Amaru Kagerei
Amaru Kagerei (アマル影レイ, Kagerei Amaru) is the recent captain of the 9th Division, having been promoted from lieutenant of stated division, in the Gotei 13. He was formerly unit commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō. Appearance Amaru is a tall, muscular built man, who has sea-green eyes and silver-white hair. He wears the standard captain uniform, with long, white bandages around both arms. Underneath the uniform, he wears an open black shirt or black tank top, as shown when he takes of his haori to fight because he says its difficult to clean the white captain haori. Personality Amaru is always seemingly idle in thought, always pondering something. Known to be extremely observant and difficult to anger. Mysterious, insightful and talks very little. He never really keeps anyone close to him- with the exception of former captain of 9th division, Kensei Muguruma -always acting aloof and detatched from the world. However, it has been recently revealed that his detached nature is a result of his tragic childhood past. Favourite phrase: "interesting..." History Amaru was raised by a genius Vasto Lorde in Rukongai, who infiltrated Soul Society, acted as his father and experimented on his mind, without his knowledge, for his childhood years. He spent most of his childhood learning all the history and the theoretical applications of Kido because his "father" sought to use him as a Kido weapon when his reiryoku unleashed. In his teen years, Amaru found out that his "father" was a hollow, but could not bring himself to notify the Gotei 13. Then one fateful night, the hollow captured and killed his best friend, Kurenai, in front of his eyes. This pain at seeing the image of his loving "father" committing such a crime, the despair at seeing his best friend die and the willingness to protect others so that no one would ever go through what he has experienced, his Shinigami powers bloomed in full force. The then captain of 9th division, Kensei Muguruma, was nearby and sensed this reiatsu and immediately went to the scene and saved Amaru from the Vasto Lorde, who was about to enslave him in a permanent remote controlled artificial body. Since that incident, Amaru stayed under the care of Kensei and he attended the Academy, graduati ng at the top of his class. After graduating he joined the 2nd Division, despite being asked to join the 12th Division for his genius intellect and the Kido Corps for his immense knowledge of Kido, and quickly rose to unit commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō. He was then promoted to lieutenant of 9th Division after the former, Shuhei Hisagi, became captain of 8th division when former captain, Shunsui Kyoraku joined the Royal Guard. Amaru became captain of the 9th division when Kensei was promoted to the Royal Guard. After captaincy, he approached Shuhei and they shared their stories regarding how Kensei saved them from a hollow. Thus, Hisagi became the only other person who Amaru speaks comfortably with. Their friendship created a relaxed atmosphere between the 8th and 9th divisions. Amaru also retains a small friendship with his former captain, Soi-Fon, as sparring buddies, as they have regular sessions whenever they have time. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Amaru is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Kensei Muguruma. While Amaru's preferred combat seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly adept in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching to any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. His skills rarely rely on more than Shikai as he hardly uses Bankai. Also, as a result of his Shikai being able to transform to other weapons, his versatility and proficiency of wielding blades of all sorts gives him many different styles of fighting, hence he is the most unpredictable fighter in the Bleach universe. *'Hōzuri' (頬摺, "Cheek Stroke"): A simple but precise slash technique that is meant only to lightly graze and cause superficial wounds. Hakuda Master: As a former unit commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots so was required to become highly proficient in unarmed combat. His skills are great enough force even the likes of Soi-Fon at her peak to fight seriously during their regular sparring sessions. Shunpo Master: As a Onmitsukidō unit commander, Amaru has an exceptional understanding and skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He is so fast that an opponent does not notice his true attack when using misdirection to confuse his opponents. In addition, the fact that he could always keep up with Soi-Fon's speed at her peak during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. He is able to use Senka and Utsusemi. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Soi-Fon. Kidō Master: Due to his early exposure of Kido, Amaru has immense knowledge of spiritual energy; its flow, application and consistency. He knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble clans that even captains can't. He can silently and without warning use low-level Kidō to great effect. He can also use multiple types of high-level Kidō in quick succession by name only; without incantation or calling the type and level while retaining considerable power. He also has proficient skill in healing Kidō. He can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 89 without incantation. He can use Kidō for various combination and diversion tactics; even in conjunction and remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. He can also create his own unique high-level Kidō. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain of the 9th Division, Amaru boasts strong levels of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius and launch back weaker individuals. He also demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy; energy to launch multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. Genius Intellect: Amaru has proven himself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in Kido inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to seemingly predict anything well in advance. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Despite his aloof appearance, Amaru has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Amaru has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceive any situation at hand. He is generally a crafty tactician, easily able he can deceive both allies and enemies. In battle, he has regularly used cunning deception to catch his opponents off-guard. He is also a very analytical man, able to quickly can see through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. *'Master Kido Inventor: '''His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the cause and effect of Kido spells and what happens when independent variables are entered into the equation. His intellect in this field is evident having created the most amazing Kido techniques in Soul Society's history. He has been inventing and creating Kido spells since the time before becoming a Seated Officer in the 2nd division. He is able to create his inventions in rather short amounts of time. '''Enhanced Strength': Amaru's physical prowess goes beyond flashy skills. As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, he received considerable physical conditioning. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant man with a single hand. During his sparring sessions with captain Hisagi, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters. Enhanced Speed: Amaru has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Amaru is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, his agility can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Amaru has received considerable physical training from his days in the Onmitsukidō and is well-conditioned for battle. He is able to take large amounts of punishment. Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Amaru has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill to stay hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. He can completely hide his presence, leaving him undetected until intentionally revealing himself. Zanpakuto Hanokōtei (刃の皇帝, Bladed Emperor): In its sealed state, Hanokōtei initially looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is sea-green and sheath is black. Upon release, Hanokōtei takes the form of whatever weapon Amaru wills it. Shikai: Hanokōtei's Shikai command is "Unsheathe" (抜き放つ, nukihanatsu). Shikai Special Ability: Hanokōtei is capable of performing a variety of blade-themed techniques. Amaru can perform these abilities of Hanokōtei's by a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *'Henkan, Hanokōtei' (変換刃の皇帝, Transform, Bladed Emperor): Transforms to a bladed weapon of Amaru's choosing (katana, rapier, dagger, spear, kwandao, longsword, cleaver, claymore, broadsword, scythe, wakizashi, sickle, axe, two bladed sword etc.) *'Saku, Hanokōtei' ' '(裂く刃の皇帝, Lacerate, Bladed Emperor): A technique that fires a sea-green energy arc, capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. It sends a wave of energy that moves towards the target at high speeds and is capable of instantly changing direction. *'Shokyaku, Hanokōtei '(焼却刃の皇帝, Incinerate, Bladed Emperor): A blaze of flames erupt from the blade, and when opponent is wounded with it, the fire continuously burns both body and reiryoku. *'Uchitaosu, ''Hanokōtei (打ち倒す刃の皇帝, Strike Down, Bladed Emperor): A long range attack, wherein the blade is held towards the sky and is suddenly swung downward as if performing an execution. Lightning strikes down from the sky at blinding speed towards target. *'Kyapucha, Hanokōtei '(捕える刃の皇帝,'' Capture, Bladed Emperor''): Water gushes from tip of blade towards the target, then captures them in a dense, spherical, water prison that also drowns them unless target separates himself from his zanpakuto. *'''Umeru, 'Hanokōtei '(葬る刃の皇帝, Bury, Bladed Emperor): After stabbing the ground, the area under the target cracks open. After they fall in, the area closes, covering them whole. Opponent is then spit out from the ground miles away from battle area with their reiryoku drained. *'Sorasu, ''Hanokōtei''' (歪む刃の皇帝 Deflect, Bladed Emperor): Wind rushes from hilt of blade towards Amaru, then creates a dense, protective sphere of tornado speed winds around him that deflects virtually all attacks and blows away anyone nearby wih weaker reiatsu. *'Doku, ''Hanokōtei''' (毒刃の皇帝, Poison, Bladed Emperor): A colorless poison coats the blade, and upon contact with target, it releases a potent toxin that effectively begins to destroy the target's reiryoku reserves without the target being aware of it. Eventually, the Zanpakuto spirit grows weaker until the Zanpakuto returns to its sealed state, rendering opponent unable to use shikai or bankai. *'Seigyo, ''Hanokōtei''' (抑える刃の皇帝, Control, Bladed Emperor): Hanokotei glows a sea-green color. When target is cut the same place twice with this technique, a sea-green aura surrounds them, and target's body and reiryoku becomes totally under the control of Amaru. Bankai: Shōri no Hanokōtei (勝利の刃の皇帝, Victory of the Bladed Emperor): Zanpakuto's blade becomes sea-green, as if made out of metal of that color. The techniques, Henkan (Transform) and Saku (Lacerate) are the only ones capable of being used in Bankai but are now enhanced in both speed and attack power. Amaru is now able to use Henkan in a fraction of a second, and the attack power and speed of Saku becomes frighteningly devastating. Bankai Special Ability: Amaru's Bankai has several forms. Each form presents a different advantage and a different stlye of fighting. This makes Shōri no Hanokōtei one of the most versatile Bankai in the Bleach universe. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique (repetion of the name of Bankai is not needed). *'Hitsugi no' 'Hanokōtei '(棺の刃の皇帝, Coffin of the Bladed Emperor): After wounding target the 7 times, a rectangular sea-green coffin encloses target and blades of all types stab into coffin from all directions, severely damaging target's body and draining his reiryoku, rendering him unable to move (target dies if he is substantially weaker than Amaru). *'Gyakusatsu-ka: Hanokyuden' (虐殺家:刃の宮殿, Slaughterhouse: Bladed Palace): An enormous palace encloses Amaru and his opponent, the inside is not divided into rooms, but is one huge arena that spans the area of the palace itself. Bladed weapons of all kinds are lodged in the walls, floor and ceiling, scattered everywhere and only Amaru can use these weapons. Attack power in increased to maximum upon activation of this bankai form. *'Shōkan: Hanoguntai' (召喚:刃の軍隊, Summoning: Bladed Army): Summons an army of warriors that wear similar masks and are armed with bladed weapons of all variations. The limit of summoned warriors is unknown but the least is six warriors, each with a different bladed weapon. *'Yūgō: Hanoseishin' (融合:刃の精神, Fusion: Bladed Spirit): Zanpaktou dissolves and fuses Amaru's reiatsu. It coats him entirely, creating an invisble barrier 1cm away from his body (used for defence). Amaru's reiatsu can now form sea-green (or invisible if he wills it), bladed weapons instantly (weapons can be existing or created from his imagination). Category:Captain Category:9th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Amaru Kagerei Category:2nd Division Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters